Brothers in Arms
by Gentlegiant1180
Summary: In which the Brotherhood of Weasley has a little chat about a certain Mr. H Potter, and recieves some free advice from an unexpected source. Takes place during DH, Harry/Ginny.


Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter...I'm merely having fun with my writing.

A/N: Well, here's a new story; it's very dfferent from my last one, but I hope eveyone will still like it. I know I have seen similar ideas to this before, but I'm merely adding my own version of the Weasley brothers to the world. Revew if you feel like it! Props to anyone who catcches the Beauty & the Beast reference in here :)

Thanks for reading, Gentlegiant

BROTHERS IN ARMS

Although George believed he was the first one to become suspicious, he bided his time, gathering evidence, and let Fred be the one to bring it up.

They were sitting in the flat above the shop one summer evening, busy with balancing the books. George actually found this relaxing, especially since the books tended to balance in their favor.

"Brother dear?"

"Yes, dear brother?" George responded distractedly; he was preoccupied with subtracting the cost of Snargaluff pods from total revenue.

"I've noticed something odd whenever we've been at the Burrow recently,"

"Other than Ron, you mean?"

"And it's gotten me thinking."

"A dangerous pastime."

"I know. But I believe a Meeting might be in order."

The quill slipped from George's fingers, and his hand reached up to tug on his ear- only to realize, once again, that he had no right ear. Damn Snape, that slimeball.

"I think I heard you wrong, my hearing's not so good. A Meeting?" George asked. His own suspicions hadn't really warranted a Meeting, seeing how Meetings were not called lightly. There hadn't been one since last year.

"Yes," Fred said seriously. "I say we round up the Brotherhood tonight, after Harry's party. We can tell Bill it's his stag night."

The twins both smiled identical diabolical smiles.

****

It was getting to be quite late and almost the whole house was asleep, except for five men in Bill's old room.

The door was magically locked, they were as far from Mum as possible, and all were keeping quiet as they perched around the room, looking tense.

Fred began, in a solemn voice. "George and I called this Meeting because we are suspicious,"

"That there is something going on between Ginny and Harry." George finished.

Bill's brow furrowed, Charlie's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Ron blanched.

"Evidence?" Bill demanded.

George answered. "They've been skirting around each other all the time and looking away whenever they catch the other staring."

Fred continued, "Then when they do, you know, make eye contact, it's all intense and meaningful or something, and both stop talking."

"That's not really anything," Bill said skeptically. "Certainly not enough to call a Meeting."

"But it's _Ginny_ and _Harry_, Bill," Fred argued. "We were there when Ginny was obsessed with him, and I'm still surprised whenever she speaks in his presence. And now, all of a sudden, they're acting like they both just swallowed love potion? Something's up."

"We didn't even think they were that good of friends," George contributed.

Charlie, who had been quiet up to that point suddenly and perceptively asked, "Ron, he's your best mate. Has there been anything going on that we should know about?"

Color was now rapidly returning to Ron's face, turning it a scarlet shade that hadn't been seen since Mum had found out who let the ghoul into the chicken coop ten years ago.

"Well, Ron?" Bill pushed. "As a member of the Brotherhood, you are duty bound to tell us anything and everything you know about this crucial matter."

Ron mumbled something a troll wouldn't have been able to understand.

"Say it brother."

"Yes, shout it from the rooftops."

"Let it ring to the mountains-"

"Let the truth RING!"

"Only not literally, of course-"

"That might be a bit loud."

"Shut it, you two," Charlie growled, who was the only brother who could ever pull off growling with any real effect.

"Come on Ron, what's going on with them?"

After several moments of what appeared to be internal debate, Ron finally said, "They dated, while we were at school."

Silence reigned.

George began to cackle, then he turned to Fred, palm outstretched. "10 Sickles, if you please."

Fred scrounged the money out of the pocket of his dragon hide vest, muttering, "You do realize this money technically belongs to both of us, right?'

"Not anymore."

"You hole-y, unprincipled…"

"Oi!" Bill exclaimed. "Can we focus here? In case you clowns hadn't noticed, we have a huge dilemma on our hands."

"What dilemma?" Charlie demanded. "Ron used the past tense. We all know what happens to exes."

"This is a dilemma," Bill retorted. "Because it's Harry. He is, as you pointed out, Ron's best mate, he's practically lived here since second year, and several members of our family, including Ginny, owe him their lives."

"It is a bit of a conflict of interest," Ron said loftily.

"Aw, Fred, bless his heart. Hermy's been teaching him new big words!"

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. It was Charlie who broke up what was promising to be an interesting fight.

"Hate to interrupt," he drawled. "But I'd like Ron to enlighten us to why this is any different from any other ex-boyfriend of Ginny's."

Ron struggled for a moment before saying feebly, "Well, it's his birthday…Maybe we should avoid torturing him until later?"

"You know George," Fred interrupted. "We have been looking for a new test subject for those Cow Pies, you know, the pasties that make you moo whenever you try to talk?"

"A brilliant idea. I'm sure Harry would be only too willing to volunteer…"

"But," Ron interrupted, glaring at the twins, "There are other reasons I don't think we should kill Harry. For one thing, the only reason I think they broke up was so that no Death Eaters would find out they've been dating; Harry was trying to protect her. They're not _really_ broken up, I mean, I found them snogging in her room today."

"WHAT?" Charlie cried, jumping to his feet and pulling out his wand. Ron seemed to realize this wasn't the best way to clear his friend's name. Quickly, he backtracked.

"I've already talked to him, guys, he promised me it wouldn't happen again…"

"I don't care what he promised," Charlie exclaimed. "I call for a vote. All those in favor of teaching Harry Potter a lesson, raise your hands."

His hand immediately shot in the air, followed quickly by Fred and George's. It wasn't personal, George reflected, it was just that something fishy was obviously going on, and this was also an excellent excuse to test the Cow Pies on someone other than themselves. He really hadn't been looking forward to a week of moo-ing whenever he spoke.

"Well, that's three to two." Charlie declared, and began walking to the door. Unfortunately, Bill was standing in the way.

"Wait just a second," Bill said placidly. "I believe, since I am the oldest, my vote counts double, so we have a tie on our hands."

Charlie laughed. "C'mon Bill," he said. "You've never had a problem with this before, and now you're about to write Harry a free pass? Haven't you noticed Ginny's been a lot quieter this summer? What if it's because she's broken up over Harry?"

"She's not that much quieter," Bill answered. "You haven't been home a whole lot Charlie, you've missed seeing her get quieter as she gets older."

"What's that supposed to mean? " Charlie demanded, the tips of his ears beginning to redden. George hoped Fred wouldn't say anything, because when Charlie got mad, he had an awful temper.

"Only that Ginny's growing up, and the fact that she's quiet this summer might have more to do with the fact that Dumbledore just died or that her brother and his friends are leaving her alone at Hogwarts this year. You're not giving her enough credit."

"You're giving her too much," Charlie cried. "D'you really think Ginny knows how to protect herself? She was the one who You-Know-Who possessed…"

Ron spoke for the first time. "That was five years ago, Charlie. Believe me, she learned her lesson, and you should have seen her at the Ministry last year-"

"She shouldn't have been at the Ministry last year!" Charlie interrupted. "What the hell were you thinking, Ron, letting her come along with you? Putting her right in the path of Death Eaters, she could have gotten killed!"

"We didn't know there were going to be Death Eaters!" Ron shot back. "It was a trap, and we were trying to help Sirius. Harry thought…"

"HARRY thought, did he? Well, there, I'm not worried about Harry Potter anymore; he obviously knows how to keep our kid sister safe!"

"Charlie…" Bill began, but the argument was suddenly cut off by a rap on the door.

Glancing around suspiciously, Bill went to the door and cracked it open.

"Sorry….oh, Ginny! Evening."

"Let me in, Bill."

"Afraid I can't, Ginny. Sorry, but this is a big brother meeting."

"Don't make me hex all of you. Now, let me in."

"Ooh, ickle Ginnykins is angry!"

"Careful Bill, she's very dangerous, she might give you a nosebleed."

"Shut it, both of you," Ginny snarled, and then she ducked under Bill's arm and entered the room, glaring at them all.

"So," she said contemptuously, "A secret Meeting of the Brotherhood of Weasley, is it?"

George glanced around to see that all his brothers looked just as flabbergasted as he did. It was Ron who finally spluttered, "But….how…I mean, it's a secret…"

"Oh, how did I find out about your secret protective society, formed to make sure that no 'harm' ever comes to me?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Easy. I listened at doors a lot when I was younger, especially doors that you lot were all meeting behind at the same time. How else could I find out anything 'round here?"

"But how'd you find out about tonight?" Bill asked, puzzled.

Ginny snorted. "I heard Charlie walking up the stairs and followed him. You may have charmed the room, but you forgot to use an Impertrubable charm. Meaning that…" she pulled some long flesh colored string out of her bathrobe pocket and dangled it in front of them, "These Extendable Ears worked just fine."

"Damn," Ron said, smacking his hand to his forehead. "I knew we forgot something."

"Anyway," Ginny continued, looking smug, "I was listening, but decided it was time for me to interrupt."

"And what exactly were you going to interrupt us with?" Charlie asked, his voice harsh, and George knew that Bill's earlier comments had hit their mark.

"I was going to say that I really don't care about your secret 'society'- you can all meet up here and talk until you're blue in the face. But I'll be damned if I let you lot make Harry's life more difficult than it already is."

"Ginny-" Bill said placatingly.

"Don't patronize me, Bill," Ginny snapped. "I have good reasons for you to leave him alone."

"Well, we have plenty of good reasons to go hex him," Charlie interrupted.

"Charlie, I know you don't know him as well as I do, and I understand that you-"

It was Fred who interrupted her this time. "We all like Harry, Ginny, you know we do. He's a decent bloke, and none of us are saying anything different."

"But," George continued. "We don't like the way he's been treating you, and we're going to do something about it. "

"You don't know how he's been treating me, any of you! Even Ron-"

"Ginny, I know I approved of it at school, but now you're broken up and still snogging him in your bedroom? I'm sorry, but I don't approve of that!"

"Will you all just shut it and _listen_ to me for a moment?" Ginny demanded, beginning to turn the traditional shade of angry Weasley red.

Charlie looked like he was about to retort, but Bill held up a hand. "Alright, we'll hear you out." he said, and George heard respect in his voice for the girl in front of him.

Ginny took a deep breath and a seat, then glanced around at each of them, seeming to make sure no one would interrupt her story.

"Alright," she began. "Last year, Harry and I became a lot better friends, because he was here for such a long time that summer, and because after fighting with him at the Ministry, I think he was suddenly aware that I was an actual witch, and not just Ron's younger sister. I proved myself that time, and after that, well, we just talked more, saw of each other. We were just friends, though."

"Anyway, after spending a Quidditch season with him, we weren't really just friends anymore, and we started dating after the final game. And it was brilliant." The corners of Ginny's mouth drew up into the ghost of a smile, and for the first time, George felt a little guity.

"We understand each other really well, and I know him well enough to guess what he has to do; I think I knew we would breaking up the moment I saw that Dumbledore had died. I don't feel _used_, because I knew exactly what I was getting into, dating Harry." She sighed. "I wouldn't expect anything less of him. He broke up with me to protect me…maybe he should be a member of this group?"

Charlie snorted a little at that, hopefully from laughter. Ginny had always been the best at diffusing Charlie's temper tantrums, a trait that the twins deeply appreciated.

"Here's the thing," Ginny said, and her voice was abruptly fierce, causing George to snap back to attention, "We're not really over. We're both going to do our parts in this war, because we couldn't live with ourselves if we didn't. And when it's safe again, we'll be together again. We're just on hold."

"Well, what was that scene in your bedroom about today, then?" Ron burst out, and George saw Charlie nodding in agreement, as was Fred.

Ginny flared up immediately. "That 'scene', Ron, was between Harry and me, and it shouldn't have involved anyone else. Don't you think I know you three will be leaving any day now? I wanted to say goodbye to him, in case…I mean, what if I never see any of you again? "

Ginny's eyes were bright and full of tears now, and George could see that everyone else in the room was sharing that worry with her, because wasn't that the most awful part of this war? The idea that they might not have the chance to say goodbye to the people they loved, that they might not see their friends and family again, except for in a coffin? But Ginny did not cry, and George realized that the little girl they had all coddled over the years had gone and become a woman when they were all busy with their lives. They had expected her to stay at home and watch the clock with Mum, and they had forgotten that they had all taught her over the years to be a fighter, to stand up and battle. Now she was ready, and they were all, for some reason, shocked.

Surprisingly, it was Charlie who spoke first, and there was a sheepish quality to his voice when he said, "Merlin, Ginny. When did you grow up?"

They all laughed, Ginny a little tremulously. "There is a war on, you know." she said. "That does tend to make people grow up."

"Not us!" Fred and George chorused, even though they both knew there was nothing farther from the truth.

"We're sorry for underestimating you, Ginny," Bill said, but with a glance at Charlie, he suddenly added, "But, you know, we're your brothers. You can't expect us to not even _try_ to protect you, alright?"

Ginny peered around at all of them solemnly, and said steadily, "Of course you can try to protect me. Just not from Harry, ok? I don't need protection from _him._ Now, these Death Eaters on the other hand…"

Everyone in the room laughed, and George felt the tension evaporating, finally. "Besides," he added, "If we went and killed Harry-"

"There would be no one to finish off Mr. McEvil pants himself," Fred finished.

The laughter was interrupted by a second knock on the door, this one much quieter than the first.

Ron was the one to walk over and answer the door this time, and they all saw him go red as he peered out at his best friend.

"Oh, good," Harry said, evidently relieved. "I just woke up and didn't see you, and then I went out and looked around and couldn't find anyone, until I heard voices down here. Didn't mean to interrupt, sorry."

He turned to leave, but stopped when Bill unexpectedly said, "Come in here for a second, Harry." Harry turned and nervously edged into the room.

"Don't worry, Harry, we don't bite." Fred said.

"Well, Charlie does."

"But only when he's spent too much time with his dragon brethren."

Harry cracked a hesitant grin, looking around at all the brothers. Suddenly, he spotted Ginny, and without seeming to think about it, smiled widely.

"Hey, Gin," he said.

In the next moment, he obviously remembered he was standing in a room full of overprotective Weasley brothers and that he was Ginny's ex; the smile slid off his face so fast that George thought a dementor had just entered the room.

"Hey, Harry," she replied, smirking at him slightly.

"We were all just having a talk about you, Harry," Charlie said, ignoring the death glare that Ginny was sending his way. Charlie was truly a brave man, George thought.

"Er- were you?" Harry said, trying to grin; his grin looked suspiciously strained.

"Yeah," Bill confirmed, searching for Harry's reaction.

Harry looked around, and seemed to guess what this whole conversation must have been about.

"Look, if you guys are mad about what happened earlier, it was all my fault. Ginny and I are broken up, we were just talking, and it was an accident, and I promise I won't let it happen again. She knows that…she understands that, right now, we can't be together, and I'm sorry-"

He broke off because Ginny had stormed up to him, hands on her hips and suddenly looking a lot like Mum at her most frightening.

"Don't Harry, just don't. I've already talked to my brothers about what's going on with us, and about that whole episode earlier. They've agreed not to kill you. So can you please stop trying to blame yourself for something you didn't start?"

"Ginny-"

"Don't say anything," Ginny continued, her voice now a little softer. "I understand, and you and I know exactly where we stand, and now my brothers do too. And once Voldemort's gone," she ignored the little shudders around the room at the name, "then, well, you know where to find me."

For a moment, Harry and Ginny just looked at each other, and George saw them say more in that glance than some people say in full days of conversation. Idly, George wondered what Mum would be like at when _that_ wedding eventually rolled around.

"Look at them, George, what a darling couple."

"They are _sweet_, Fred, aren't they?"

"So cute I could puke, eh?"

"Exactly. I could quote poetry, I really could…"

"Poetry like, 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad'-"

Ginny rounded on the twins and said in a scarily pleasant voice, "Do you _really_ want Mum to know who hid all of the Celestina Warbeck recordings? She still thinks it was Fleur, you know."

"You wouldn't-" Fred said, horrified.

"Try me," Ginny threatened, and George decided it might be wise to stop reciting poetry for now.

"Now, I think it's time for bed," she said, and walked around to give each brother a hug. George held her close, thankful she was there, and mentally promised himself he would do all he could to make sure that she survived this war.

Ginny was about to walk out the door when she looked back at Harry, then rushed over to him, giving him a hug and quick kiss. They parted, and Harry smiled brightly. Who knew that Harry Potter could look so, well…happy?

"Night, Gin," he said.

"Goodnight," she replied brightly, and then she disappeared out the door.

"Well," Fred said, "That was cheerful!"

"Splendid fun," George added. Charlie grinned at them, then turned to Bill, who spoke before he could.

"You know I'm sorry for what I said. It's not your fault you've been in Romania, and you've been a better brother than- well, some I could mention."

Percy, George thought sadly, and then he was furious at himself for missing that git of a brother.

"It's alright," Charlie said quietly. "Sorry for getting angry."

"No problem," Bill replied, than stood, stretching and yawning, making the scars on his face contort oddly. "I'm off to bed," he grinned. "Kind of a big day tomorrow."

They all bid each other good night, and marched off to their various rooms, Ron and Harry talking quietly about something that sounded vaguely like _12 Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches._ George hummed along with Fred to the tune of Ginny's old Valentine poem.

"You know, I still would have liked to have him test out the new Cow Pies," Fred chuckled.

"We'll get our chance tomorrow," George mumbled sleepily.

And before they fell asleep, they carefully plotted a way to slip Harry a Cow Pie during the wedding reception.

_Mischief Managed!_

Or

_The End._


End file.
